


In This Exact Moment

by NatIAm



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Birth, F/M, jolex baby, jolex fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatIAm/pseuds/NatIAm
Summary: Jo is about to give birth to their first baby. They both have a lot of feelings as they get closer to the moment they become a family.
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	In This Exact Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, everyone! Apparently procrastination is the boss of me, and this is what it made me do yesterday. Hope you enjoy it!

“How are you feeling, signora?” Carina Deluca asked with a smile as she walked into the room. 

“Tired” Jo answered with her hand on her back, taking a break from walking back and forth across the room. 

“Well, let’s take a look and see where you’re at” the doctor grabbed the stool and moved it to the end of the table, while Alex helped Jo to hop back on top it. 

“You okay?” he asked, running his hand across her forehead moving her hair away from her face. He had earlier put it in a braid that could barely be considered that at that point. She just nodded at him with a smile. He could see how tired she was at that point, and it broke him a bit to see she was suffering, but he smiled thinking about how close they were to meet their little one. He took a step to the side, moving closer to her stomach and away from her head, but not letting go of her hand. Alex leaned forward for a moment and planted a meaningful kiss on her belly, rubbing it with his free hand. He couldn’t pretend he wasn’t going to miss it. 

“Okay. We are so close now” Carina smiled, taking her gloves off and throwing them into the trash. “Last time I checked, you were already all the way dilated and effaced, but baby is at a +3 right now. If you want to, we can speed things up a bit if you are feeling too tired or we can stick to the original plan. It is completely up to you” she moved to her head and rubbed Jo’s arm. 

“I’ll wait a bit more” Jo nodded. 

“Are you sure?” Carina asked. Jo nodded, holding Alex’s hand a bit tighter than before. 

“Great. You should feel it any minute now, and I’m right next door. You know where to find me. We’re all excited. Arizona is almost making a hole on the floor from walking around so much” she laughed, making her way to the door. “You’re doing so good, Jo. Soon your baby will be here, and it will all be worth it” she said from the doorframe. 

“Thank you, Carina” Alex said. 

Jo had chosen to go all natural. Alex never thought she was going to choose that path, but fully supported her decision to do it. He was worried for a while because he never liked to watch her in pain and, in that moment, he kind of regretted not insisting on changing her mind while they were still planning everything, because he was hit harder than he expected and would do anything to ease her pain if he could.  
They came up with the idea of there being just the two of them in the room together. A birth of a child is always a special moment to the parents, but for them it was even more so. Those would be their last moments of not having a family. Their last moments just the two of them, and that is what they wanted to be during the process: alone. Sure, over the previous year, Alex had reconnected with his family -his brother, sister and mother-, and they even had plans to spend thanksgiving together in Iowa so his family could meet the baby, but things hadn’t always been that good. For years on end, it was just the two of them, so they chose to go through the process of becoming three alone. They were thankful for having the opportunity to make that choice. They knew that very few couples were lucky enough to be medically educated and have a whole staff willing to wait in the next room all day for the right moment, so they took full advantage of that. Just the two of them, spare the few times she or the baby had to get examined. 

Alex went to the bathroom quickly after Carina left the room and, when he got back, Jo was sitting on top of a ball and leaning on the hospital bed. He knew she didn’t want to be touched, so he grabbed the stool and leaned over the other side of the bed and just looked at her. 

Jo was thinking about how she couldn’t deny she hadn’t thought that things would be that hard. She was ready to go through hell during birth, but she didn’t think she was going to have to go through every single one of its nine circles. Still, she wasn’t willing to back down. She saw her husband sitting down in front of her, and, if she had the strength to do that, she would smile at him. He had been the best husband she could ever wish for over the previous months. He had always been a great partner for her. Of course, he had his imperfections he was only human, after all, but he had just been over the top amazing since they found out she was pregnant. She knew patience wasn’t exactly his strongest point, but she felt like he was willing to let a lot of stuff go so they could really enjoy those nine months. Pregnancy hadn’t been the easiest thing for her. She was grateful that it was as uneventful as it could have been, but it was such an emotional ride for her. For them. They had enjoyed every single moment of it, though. The good and the bad. And although she was a bit sad that this part of the journey was coming to an end, she was beyond excited for the next one. And Alex, ohh Alex. She knew she was going to make the best father to the baby that was made with so much love and respect. And that’s exactly what he was giving her during that moment. Loving on her and respecting her wishes and boundaries. She looked at him after riding through a particularly long and painful contractions and saw his eyes looking deep into hers. They stayed like that for a while in complete silence. Hers looked tired, and his looked hopeful. She noticed tears pooling inside his eyes. 

“Are you okay?” Jo let out after god knows how long they spent surrounded by the sounds of whatever was going on in the hallways. 

Alex chuckled, drying his tears. “I am pretty sure I should be the one asking you this” he said, making a smile appear on her face. 

“I’m fine. Nothing a bad 24 hour shift hasn’t prepared me for” she joked, moving her hips trying to ease the pressure that had grown over the previous hour or so. 

“I feel like this is a completely different situation” he dared to place his hand on her forearm and caress it with his thumb, eyes full of tears still glued to hers. 

“Yeah, but I’m fine. Can’t wait for us to have our baby in our arms” she half smiled. 

“We’re almost there, my love” he sniffed. 

“Why are you crying?” Jo asked. Alex was confused as to why she decided to engage in conversation this far along in the process. He was so sure she was gonna keep getting quieter and quieter as things progressed, but he wasn’t about to complain. If talking was what she wanted, that’s what he was about to do. 

“Just thinking about us, how far we’ve come. About my badass wife who is about to give birth to our child and still looking so strong and beautiful after twenty four plus hours of labour. About how I’ve never loved you more than I love you in this exact moment” he said, still rubbing her forearm gently. 

“Please, I look like crap” Jo chuckled. 

“You do not” he argued before Jo was hit by another contraction. 

“Alex” she said breathily, grabbing and even bigger chunk of his attention. “I need you to go get Carina. I need to push” she breathed out, moving on top of the ball. 

“Are you serious? It’s happening?” Alex smiled like a little boy. 

“Yeah. This kid is coming” she looked down, eyes shut trying to get through the discomfort. 

“Okay. I’ll be right back” he ran out of the room with the stupidest of the grins across his face. He was going to be a father.


End file.
